


Tiptoe

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Morning After, Poor Anders, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Anders rolls into an empty space come morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own Being Human or The Almighty Johnsons.

Anders rolls into an empty space. No, not completely empty. It reeks of alcohol and urine. Right, because he lost control of his bladder last night while Mitchell fed from him. He throws the covers off, shivering as he shuffles towards the edge of his bed.

Fucker. 

Anders hovers there a moment, pursing his lips. No coffee. No apologies, but shouting at him for letting Mitchell take too much. 

Fucker. 

Dawn is probably waiting on him. Worse, she is probably ready to curse him out. He makes a note to get her favorite lunch and let her go early. 

Anders tiptoes out even though his apartments silent. 

Fucker.


End file.
